housefandomcom-20200223-history
Main Cast Connections - Reunions
Hugh Laurie Hugh Laurie was one of the worst connected actors on the show. Although he has other minor connections, until 2011, the only two on-screen actors he has appeared with outside of the series were Scott Michael Campbell (in Flight of the Phoenix, ''when on location filming he made his breakthrough audition tape) and Leighton Meester (in ''The Oranges, ''where he plays a character who is obsessed with her). He finally has increased his total, largely due to his guest appearances on ''Veep: * Tiffany Espensen in the animated movie Hop ''and Two Stories * Judy Greer in ''Tomorrowland ''and Here Kitty Veep * With Gil Glasgow in "Nev-AD-a" and Baggage * With Randall Park in "Kissing Your Sister" and Autopsy * With Stephen DeCordova in "Morning After" and Sex Kills Chance * With John Lacy in "Treasures in Jars of Clay" and 5 to 9 * With Hira Ambrosino in "Define Normal" and 4 episodes of House Lisa Edelstein Lisa Edelstein has an extensive television resume and is very well connected. Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce * With Beau Garrett in 26 episodes and in Remorse * With Alanna Ubach in 19 episodes and in Spin * With Suzanne Ford in "Rule 58: Avoid the Douchmobile" and in Histories Others *With Tracy Vilar in two episodes of ''ER ''and four episodes of ''House, M.D. *In the Scandal ''episode "Top of the House" **With Joshua Malina (reunited in Wilson) **With Jay Karnes (reunited in The Social Contract) **With Kurt Fuller (reunited in Poison) *With Elle Fanning in ''Daddy Day Care ''and Need to Know *On ''The Legend of Korra **''With Aaron Himelstein (reunited after The Socratic Method) **With Darcy Rose Byrnes (reunited after The Social Contract) **With D.B. Sweeney (reunited after Who's Your Daddy?) *In ''Blue-Eyed Butcher **With David Marciano (reunited in The Tyrant) **With Vyto Ruginis (shared the cross-examination scene in Words and Deeds) *In the'' Miss Match'' episode "Forgive and Forget" **With Hamilton Mitchell (reunited in Hunting) **With Skyler Gisondo (reunited in Cane and Able) *In the TV Movie Mrs. Harris **With Frank Whaley (reunited in Mirror Mirror) **With John Patrick Amedori (reunited from Poison) **With John Rubinstein (reunited from The Mistake) **With Caroline Lagerfelt (reunited in Guardian Angels) **With Vicki Davis (reunited in Ignorance is Bliss) *In the Felicity ''episode "The Last Thanksgiving" (also with Amanda Foreman) **With Greg Grunberg (reunited from Sex Kills) **With Eddie McClintock (reunited from Kids) *With Eddie McClintock in Kids and the ''Felicity ''episode "Love and Marriage" (also with Amanda Foreman) *With Greg Grunberg in Sex Kills and the ''Felicity ''episode "Raising Arizona" *With Ana Lucasey in Known Unknowns and ''She Loves Me Not *With Bobbin Bergstrom, Greg Grunberg and John Prosky in the Felicity ''episode "Ben Don't Leave" *With Janel Moloney and Hamilton Mitchell in the pilot episode of ''The West Wing *With Judy Greer (Here Kitty) and Christopher Emerson (No More Mr. Nice Guy) in What Women Want *With Tom Verica in Skin Deep and on In the Loop Omar Epps Omar Epps is not terribly well connected, but does have some important connections. *Epps has worked with Charles S. Dutton in several other projects, including Against The Ropes ''and ''Conviction. ''They play son and father in Euphoria (Part 2) and Family *With Michelle Clunie on ''ER ''and No Reason *With LL Cool J (Acceptance) and Jake Weber (Man of the House) in ''In Too Deep *With Lucinda Jenney in First Time Felon and Damned If You Do Shooter * With David Marciano in eight episodes and The Tyrant * With Donzaleigh Abernathy in "Exfil", "Overwatch" and Skin Deep * With Troy Garity (Teamwork) and Marco Morales (Top Secret) in "Someplace Like Bolivia" * With Troy Garity and Anna Khaja (Wilson) in "The Dark End of the Street" * With Troy Garity in two other episodes Robert Sean Leonard Robert Sean Leonard is fairly well connected for an actor whose primary career is on Broadway. *With Cynthia Nixon in The Manhattan Project ''and Deception *With Frank Whaley in ''Swing Kids ''and Mirror Mirror *With David Strathairn in ''In the Gloaming ''and Lockdown *With Mackenzie Astin in ''The Last Days of Disco ''and All In *With Jack Plotnick in ''Ground Control ''and Broken *With Sasha Alexander on ''Wasteland ''and The Down Low *With John Larroquette in ''Corsairs ''and Son of Coma Guy *With Geoffrey Lewis in ''A Painted House ''and One Day, One Room *With Anthony Tyler Quinn in ''Killer: A Journal of Murder ''and 5 to 9 *With Piper Perabo in ''The I Inside ''and Resignation *With Harry J. Lennix on ''The Blacklist ''and DNR *With Andre Braugher on ''Law & Order: SVU ''and four episodes of House, M.D. *With Jessy Schram on ''Falling Skies ''and in Needle in a Haystack *With Sasha Alexander (The Down Low) and Chad Morgan (No More Mr. Nice Guy) and the ''Wasteland ''episode "My Ex-friends Wedding". *With Josh Stamberg in ''Normandy: The Great Crusade ''and Insensitive Dead Poets Society * Played Kurtwood Smith's son and appeared with him in Half-Wit * Appeared with Dylan Kussman and reunited in Kids Driven * With Kip Pardue in Forever * With Stacy Edwards in The Socratic Method * With Brent Briscoe in Three Stories Kal Penn Kal Penn has numerous connections (most importantly, John Cho), but due to his short term on the show, not too many reunions * With Reynaldo Rosales in ''Homeland Security ''and 97 Seconds Jennifer Morrison Jennifer Morrison has become much better connected since she left the show, particularly because of her work on ''Once Upon a Time. *In the TV Movie Five, ''she appears with Lyndsy Fonseca (Resignation), Carla Gallo (Act Your Age), Andrea Bendewald (TB or Not TB) and Trever O'Brien (Moving the Chains) *Appears with Salvator Xuereb in ''Big Stan ''and Joy *Appeared with Akiko Morison in ''Intersection ''and Detox *Appeared with David Bowe in ''Grind ''and The Jerk *Appeared with Patrick Fugit (Whac-A-Mole) and Andre M. Johnson (Known Unknowns) in ''The List. Michael Nouri also appears. *Appeared with Kurtwood Smith in Amityville: The Awakening ''and Half-Wit Once Upon A Time *With Elizabeth Mitchell in ten episodes and in Damned If You Do *With James Immekus in three episodes and in Distractions *With Skyler Gisondo in "Good Form" and in Cane and Able * With Bailee Madison in three episodes and in Act Your Age * With Jessy Schram in three episodes and in Needle in a Haystack * With Candus Churchill in "Only You" and in Pilot * With Sunny Mabrey in two episodes and in Control * With David Anders in fifteen episodes and in Nobody's Fault Jesse Spencer Spencer had a limited resume before joining ''House, ''but his starring role on ''Chicago Fire has increased his connections and reunions. * With Carmen Electra in Uptown Girls ''and Three Stories Chicago Fire *With Christopher Cousins in two episodes, as well as in Distractions *With Elias Koteas in "You Will Hurt Him" and No Reason *With Dylan Baker in "A Dark Day", "No Regrets" and A Pox on Our House *With Yaya DaCosta in eight episodes, as well as Runaways and Perils of Paranoia *With Sara Holden in "Real Never Waits" and 97 Seconds *With America Olivo in "An Agent of the Machine", Who's Your Daddy? and Detox Chicago P.D. The episode "8;30 P.M." features Spencer with Jon Seda (Brave Heart), Elias Koteas and Dylan Baker Peter Jacobson Jacobson has a lengthy resume and numerous connections * With Dennis Kieffer in ''The Lost Room '' episode "The Key and the Clock" and Not Cancer. The episode also featured Elle Fanning. * In the ''Ray Donovan ''episode "Twerk" he appears with Frank Whaley (also in Mirror Mirror) and Doug McKeon (also in Brave Heart) * In the ''Method & Red ''episode "Dogs", he appears with Candace Kita (also in Out of the Chute). Carmen Electra also appears in the episode. * With Thomas F. Wilson in two episodes of ''Ed ''and in Whatever It Takes * With Alix Korey on ''Law & Order ''and in Joy to the World * With Dylan Baker (A Pox on Our House) and Ivana Milicevic (House's Head) and ''Catfight. ''Jacobson also worked with Baker on ''The Americans. White House Down *With Jimmi Simpson (reunited from Unfaithful) *With Jake Weber (reunited from Man of the House) Colony * Co-stars with Sarah Wayne Callies (reunited from Open and Shut) and Tory Kittles * With Keiko Agena in three episodes and Unplanned Parenthood * With Jill Remez in "Gateway" and Saviors * With Gonzalo Menendez in "Gateway" and Private Lives * With Rob Evors in "Eleven.Thirteen" and Open and Shut Olivia Wilde Wilde isn't very well connected, but has several important connections *With Douglas Spain in Fix ''and 97 Seconds *With Trever O'Brien in ''In Time ''and Moving the Chains *With Robert Lee Bell in ''People Like Us, Cowboys & Aliens ''and The Fix *With Wes Ramsey in ''Bickford Shmeckler's Cool Ideas ''and Knight Fall *With Terry Maratos in three episodes of ''Skin and The Dig *With Anna Khaja in Meadowlands ''and Wilson The Words (2012) *Also appeared with Zeljko Ivanek in Last Resort *Also appeared with Brian Klugman in 97 Seconds Amber Tamblyn Amber Tamblyn is fairly well connected, generally due to her starring roles in ''Joan of Arcadia ''before the series and ''Two and a Half Men ''after the series. Joan of Arcadia *Chris Marquette played her on-again/off-again boyfriend Adam Rove and they reunite in Fall From Grace *In ''Requiem, s''he and Marquette also appear with Aaron Himelstein, Brian Klugman, Todd Louiso and Xhercis Mendez Two and a Half Men *With Paula Marshall in two episodes as well as Family Practice and Bombshells Odette Annable * With Alexis Raben on ''Banshee ''and in We Need the Eggs * With Shane Schoeppner on ''Breaking In ''and in Love is Blind * With Toni Trucks on ''Pure Genius ''and in Charity Case * With Michael Pare in three episodes of ''South Beach ''and in Twenty Vicodin Charlyne Yi Yi has a few connections, but only two reunions. She had previously worked with Odette Annable, and appeared with George Sharperson in both ''All About Steve ''and We Need the Eggs Multiple Main Cast Members *Amber Tamblyn and Odette Annable were both in three episodes of ''Two and a Half Men ''and Everybody Dies. They were joined in two episodes of "Men" by D.B. Sweeney * Odette Annable and Charlyne Yi were both in ''Cloverfield ''and spent most of Season 8 together. Brian Klugman and Maria Zambrana also appeared in ''Cloverfield. * The 2006 movie ''Flourish ''starred Jennifer Morrison, Jesse Spencer and Leighton Meester, who also all appeared together in Informed Consent and Lines in the Sand. The movie also features Aulani Rhea, who appeared with Morrison and Spencer in Words and Deeds, Insensitive and House Training * Kal Penn was a regular on ''Battle Creek ''and in the episode "Sympathy for the Devil" was joined by Robert Sean Leonard and Meredith Eaton Category:Connections